Simplify the following expression: ${3n-(-5n-2)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 3n {-1(}\gray{-5n-2}{)} $ $ 3n + {5n+2} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {3n + 5n} + 2$ $ {8n} + 2$ The simplified expression is $8n+2$